Order of the what?
by Pintsize
Summary: It's about how the Weasley family got to 12 Grimmauld Place (Ginny in particular)and some of the stuff they did there. I promise it's funny. Read it. Now!
1. Not a normal Thursday morning

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who's the fairest of them all?" Ginny Weasley joked one morning as she was putting on her make-up. Hermione had forced her to watch "Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs" when she had went to stay with her for a week last summer, and she had loved it - especially Sneezy!

She was surprised when her mirror answered in a voice that sounded very like her mother's: "Not you dear, your hair's a mess. And _what_ were you drinking when you bought that dress?"

Ginny paused mid-mascara sweep and wondered if her mirror had become possessed by the memory of a teenage 'Dark Lord' in the making but then remembered that Tom _never _been so rude. Sure he had tried to kill her but he had always been polite about it.

Still holding the mascara wand aloft, she turned to face the door where two of her brothers were writhing on the floor. They looked as if they were having identical heart-attacks to go with their identical appearance, but found it very funny all the same. Embarrassed at having been caught out on such an obvious joke, she (literally) kicked them out of her room, vowing to put a hundred muggle locks on her door and window and a hundred more magical seals on her door window, walls, floor and ceiling, knowing full well even if she could do all this, the twins would still find a way to torment her.

"Ginny?" She heard her mother call sweetly from downstairs. "Could you come down here for a minute please?"

Highly suspicious (her mother's tone implied a favour to be asked), she checked herself in the mirror out of habit, wiped the black smudge from under her eye and proceeded downstairs.

There in her kitchen stood her family (including those mean to be at work or in Romania) in various stages of being "fully-dressed." Mum, Dad and Bill had achieved full dress but Ron was obviously just out of bed. Oddly, the twins were somewhere in the middle. But strangest of all, at the head of the table in beautiful plum coloured robes stood Albus Dumbledore.

"No more than we expected of course but not everyone agreed with Fudge…" She overheard as he serenely conversed with her father as if this meeting of Hogwarts Headmaster and the whole Weasley family (except one of course) was an everyday occurrence.

"Ah, there you are. Now we are all here, I have an announcement: The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London. That being said, I'm afraid I must dash. Here you are Arthur." He said, pressing something into the younger man's hand.

"Goodbye" He added before vanishing with a loud crack.


	2. Ginny's humiliation

Brief Summary: Dumbledore told them where the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters were then disappeared.

(I did warn you it was brief.)

"That's all very nice…" started George.

"…But what does it have to do with us?" finished Fred.

"Um, go upstairs and pack all of you, everything you'll need for the rest of the summer and for starting back school as well."

"But…" said Fred, George, Ron and Ginny at the same time.

"NOW!" commanded Mrs Weasley and they all knew from experience that it was a waste of time to argue - time that could be spent thinking up pranks, that could be spent thinking of Harry, I mean Michael, that could be spent thinking of Hermione Quidditch.

"We'll go straight away. Give us a look at that map, eh Dad?" They heard Charlie say as the grudgingly retreated up the stair to pack and ponder what on earth the Order of the Phoenix could be (among other things).

Whatever Ginny had been expecting, it wasn't this. Standing with her mother and Ron on a muggle street in London with no idea how her father and four other brothers had managed to find a place which clearly didn't exist. She glanced at Ron, hoping to make herself feel better by sharing a 'Has the whole world gone insane?' look, only to see him smile, walk forward, and disappear. It startled her because, even though vanishing was natural in the world she had grown up in, _Ron _didn't know how to Apparate and her mother would **NEVER** allow him to do anything illegal.

"Well, get going" Her mother gently chided her.

"_Get going where?"_ she wanted to ask but didn't see how she could without looking stupid. She began walking forward as Ron had, spying left and right

"_11 Grimmauld Place, 13 Grimmau.., why no 12? Oh…."_

She had barely had time to register what was happening before she was standing in front of a large, dark house with a large, dark front door. Unfortunately, it wasn't time enough to stop herself colliding with the door. She stubbed her toe and winded herself quite badly. Even more inopportunely, it seemed one Remus J. Lupin had been waiting for the door to be knocked.

"What took you so long?" he asked with a smile. Ginny's inside squirmed.

"_You're not helping!" _She informed her stomach. "_He was your teacher too, you know!"_

Her mother, who was obviously on the same side as her stomach and whatever part of her brain it was that controlled the inflammation of her cheeks, began to tell the whole story in humiliatingly minute detail, completely oblivious to her daughter's discomfort.

"_My head must look like it's on fire."_


	3. A Swollen Head

Brief Summary: Found HQ, Ginny got a reddie.

"Hmm. Ron and Hermione have been awful cosy these days. Wonder what's going on there………"

Ginny's thoughts trailed off as she saw Fred and George who were also conspiring, she decided it was a much more productive use of her time to worry about what _they_ were up to as they were more likely to be aggressive than brother number 6 and "The Brain of Britain."

As it turned out, she needn't have worried as Ron was their intended target for their newest antagonism. Intended.

"Poor Hermione. I hope her head goes back to normal soon, and on it's own as well. We can't find any counter-curse or anything" Lupin was whispering to Sirius while Ginny was having breakfast two days later. "It looks smaller than it was at first."

"_Oh, to have the innocence to drink something left unattended near the twins."_

It was another five or so days before Hermione re-joined them, still absolutely furious at Fred and George, but behaving with a surprising amount of grace and dignity considering her head was still a little over it's original size. It was clear a distraction was needed by all.

"The Order of the Phoenix" opened Moody one day at lunch "is the Anti-Voldemort League, in a manner of speaking."

"It's a group of wizards actively fighting You-Know-Who or known Death Eaters" added Lupin, seeing their quizzical expressions.

"Or trying to raise awareness" cut in Tonks.

"And recruit new members" Kingsley reminded them.

After a half an hour of random facts, figures, name and protestations from Mrs Weasley, the younger (current) inhabitants of Black Manor were thoroughly confused. They hadn't really learned anything of any value and the majority of their question had been unanswered. All of them went to bed that night completely unsatisfied and wondering if they had actually discovered anything about what the Order actually _did._

Not long after, a rumour started flying about that Harry would be arriving soon. Hedwig had already been there a couple of days and somehow it had became Ginny's job to take care of her - which was, of course, the _only_ reason why she was looking forward to Harry's arrival. A fact which had not gone unnoticed by Fred and George. In fact, they became so vociferous in their teasing that Mrs Weasley was "forced" to put a Silencing Charm on them both.

So for a couple of days the house was peaceful. Then Harry arrived.


End file.
